Wishes
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Miranda tenía un deseo, y una persona quiere cumplirselo. Louranda. Fem-slash.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece. La imagen es de mi autoría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wishes

Lou Ellen notó la mirada de pesadez en Miranda desde un principio.

Ella no tenía demasiados amigos, no llevaba mucho en el campamento-¿hacia qué, 3 semanas?-y estaba estancada en el cabaña de Hermes, como tantos chicos, aunque en su caso también es que aún no la reclamaban, teniendo más o menos una idea de quién era hija.

Pero por ese tipo de cosas, la gente solía verla solo como una de tantos, pocos parecían parecerle lo suficientemente "interesante" para llamarles la atención. Quizás es que todos seguían en sus propios pensamientos, sus propias melancolías; no es que hablaran demasiado de ello, pero había oído sobre una guerra que había pasado hace no tanto, de hecho la tormenta que atravesó todo el país se suponía que era un titán-lo que explica mucho, aun con ella viviendo Nueva Orleands le parecía que eso estaba demasiado raro-.

Una de las pocas personas que no habían hecho esto, era Miranda.

Por el momento había algunas personas con las que podía estar; Kayla y Will eran geniales-que los conoció cuando la atendieron, debido a que la trajeron al campamento inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza-, Cecil y ella parecían tener el mismo humor retorcido-dormía al lado suyo-, mas siendo honesta, la única que sentía que era su amiga de verdad era Miranda.

Kayla y Will por estupendos que fueran, congeniaron por el hecho de que la atendieron, además de que se veía que aún tenían un aire de luto encima; Cecil bueno, era tan desastroso como los chicos de la cabaña, parecía que los Stoll lo querían como su nuevo "discípulo" lo que sonaba a un dolor de cabeza para Quirón.

Miranda por otro lado, se le había acercado como si nada cuando ella observaba el jardín de los de Deméter; aunque sabía que sus hermanos también murieron, parecía poder sacar fuerzas todavía, recibiéndola sin problemas.

No creía que tuvieran la misma mamá-de hecho, ni creía que esta perteneciera a los olímpicos-pero admitía que pasarla con los chicos de la cabina 4 ayudándolos con las plantas era entretenido, sobre todo si se la pasaba con Miranda, que no le importaba ayudarla con sus dudas y contarle historias-de todo tipo, su vida, la mitología, experiencias graciosas del campamento-.

Se consideraba una persona intuitiva, por lo menos para leer a la gente, y conocía lo suficientemente bien a la chica para saber que algo pasaba — ¿Qué sucede Miranda?

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, mas al notar que estaban solas, le miro con duda mordiendo levemente su labio— ¿Si te dijera un secreto, prometes no reírte?

" _No soy la mejor persona para eso_ " pensó en decir, con ese lado suyo tan rebelde y busca problemas que había logrado que la expulsaran en casi todas las escuelas que había estado, y que normalmente solo sacaba cuando se sentía en confianza; que en realidad no tenía del todo con el campamento. Aunque poco a poco se mostraba más con la otra semidiosa, supuso que no era el mejor momento de bromear— Dispara.

— Yo…quisiera hacer un árbol de frutos, de muchos frutos—lucía un poco incomoda, como si fuera la primera vez que hablaba de eso—sé que es raro, es solo creo que sería útil, así se podría concentrar todo en un árbol; además que luego de lo de mi padre…

Oh, eso ya lo sabía. Su padre tenía una granja, algo humilde, algo más familiar que otra cosa; tuvo muchos problemas con lo del titán dando vueltas, que logró arrasar casi con todo y tenía problemas económicos, que era la razón por la que Miranda no había vuelto a casa, ya que el campamento no cobraba. Sabía que estaba preocupada demasiadas cosas por eso; su hogar, su familia, el no poder regresar.

Claro, su sueño parecía imposible.

" _Claro, dependiendo de a quién le hables_ " se dijo en su mente, teniendo una idea, una loca y absurda, de algo que podría hacer.

. . .

" _Muy bien, si la docena de veces que toda persona que conozco me lo dijo no basto, esto en definitiva lo deja en claro: estoy loca_ " hablo en su cabeza, mirando la gran parcela de tierra virgen y fértil que tenía frente a ella, uno de los trozos de los de Deméter que aún no usaban.

Había puesto un montón de semillas, todas de distintos frutos; los tiro todos juntos de forma desacomodada, de forma que si crecieran tendrían que lugar por quién sobrevivía o quién moría.

O se unían todos.

Ella no había sido reclamada, solo tenía unas ligeras pistas en su mente-la ciudad en la que vivía, el misticismo de su padre, algunos sueños de los que creía ser su madre-, había rezado y lanzado comida a la fogata, rogándole a dos diosas distintas.

" _Deméter, si puedes escucharme, espero que puedas darte cuenta que esto solo lo hago por su hija, y que no se lo tome a mal_ " se había arrodillado frente a la parcela, con las manos en oración. En este último, le puso más sentimiento " _Mamá…Hécate, no sé si realmente soy tu hija, no sé si realmente quiero ser tu hija, pero esto es lo que realmente sé: Miranda es mi amiga, ella merece esto, ha sido buena conmigo; si de verdad quieres demostrar un buen gesto de paz, deja que yo lo demuestre. Por favor…dame el poder de hacer feliz a mi amiga_ "

Sintió un cosquilleo a través de su mano, sin saber realmente si su madre escucho, o simplemente la idea de que las Arpías le agarraran a media noche-aunque esa área estaba lejos del campamento-aumentaba sus nervios dejándole ideas en la mente. Sin esperar más, puso las manos en la tierra, concentrándose.

Imagino lo que quería hacer; las semillas rompiéndose en raíces ascendiendo en la tierra, como un proceso acelerado, enlazándose juntas y formar uno solo. Imagino como sería el crecimiento, como quién ve las filmaciones en cámara lenta; se imaginó agua debajo, que llegaba hasta las raíces dándole lo que necesitaba, la luz de luna más fuerte que nunca para que la del sol obstaculizara llegara la planta. Entrego toda su magia, sentimiento e imaginación ante la idea de diferentes especies de árboles, uniéndose para formar uno.

Sentía como realmente su energía se extraía, sin saber del todo a que rayos estaba terminando. Creyó sentir como se elevaba, por algo más que sí misma, a la par que sus pensamientos se hacían más nublosos y caía rendida de cansancio.

. . .

— ¡¿Pero qué-?!—fue la primera cosa que escucho Lou Ellen, lo que le hizo sacar un gruñido debido a que _en serio_ no quería despertar.

Poco a poco, fue brevemente consiente de que quizás fuera lo mejor; tenía un dolor de espalda bestial y estaba en una posición incómoda, que le hizo preguntarse cómo se quedó dormida. " _Un minuto, ¿en qué momento me dormí…?_ " a la vez que el sueño se le despejaba, parecía recuperar poco a poco sus memorias, dándose cuenta que realmente no había vuelto a la cama.

Lo último que recordaba era la invocación del árbol, ella siendo levantada y después-

Abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que lo que parecía sostenerla era demasiado similar a ramas. Se encontró observando un montón de flores, que dependiendo de la rama eran de distinto color; rosado, fucsia, morado, y algunos que tendría que preguntarle a la cabina de Iris porque no tenía ni idea. Miro hacia abajo, dándose cuenta que eran los de Deméter-con algunos otros curiosos, que creía que eran de Apolo, Hermes, etc-.

Ante eso se empezó a mover, lo que provoco que se cayera de culo en la tierra.

— Agh…—se quejó, apoyando una mano en la tierra y otra en su espalda que ahora si se sentía en el infierno, tendría que pedirle a Will o a Kayla una aspirina, de las fuertes.

— ¡Lou! —oyó como la llamaban, y también supo la voz. Miranda se acercó a ella un par de pasos, aunque parando para ver el árbol, como si reconectara ideas— Tú- ¿Tú hiciste esto?

— Pues sí, la verdad- —no acabo la frase, porque todos hicieron un sonido de ahogado cuando algo se posó en su cabeza; cuando levanto la misma, no pudo creerlo. Tres antorchas, brillante en lo que parecía niebla, con una luz lila que añadía la idea de magia en ella; el símbolo de Hécate.

— Madre—murmuro para sí, impresionada. Recordó algo que le habían comentado; los semidioses solían ser reclamados de distintas maneras; a veces era cuando uno llegaba, cuando estos creían que era el momento indicado, o bien cuando creían que hicieron algo bien, que merecían reclamarlos.

El crear el primer árbol de distintos frutos a base de magia, parecía encajar con la última descripción.

Vio como muchos retrocedían, mirándola con duda. Aunque habían hecho la cabaña-que ahora que lo pensaba, tendría que liderar-sabía que los sentimientos contra los de Hécate persistían, casi podía leer sus pensamientos '¿Es de fiar?' '¿Podemos confiar en ella?'

Antes de que se imaginara más cosas deprimentes, sintió como alguien caía a su lado y le abrazaba del cuello; cuando saco su cabeza de su hombro, pudo ver que era Miranda. A pesar de lo que se acababa de enterar, parecía que no había cambiado nada con ella.

— ¿Tu lo hiciste por mí, cierto? Por lo que te dije ayer—decía toda emocionada, como si fuera un niño el día de su cumpleaños.

La mente de Lou estaba algo atrofiado, en parte porque aún no se le quitaba el cansancio de ayer y que tenía sueño, por lo cual lo más elocuente que atino a decir fue — Uhm, sí.

Lo próximo que supo fue cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron, al sentir un beso en una de ellas por parte de Miranda. Cuando se retiró, aun con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, pudo notar como tenía una sonrisa tan grande que parecía que se le partiría la cara— Gracias.

No pudo responder nada, parecía que sus cuerdas vocales murieron dentro de su garganta al ver el semblante de su amiga.

Tenía una sensación cálida dentro de ella, algo en su pecho que le hacía sentir bien. Con una mirada ligeramente alegre en su rostro; pensó que ya había formulado su propio deseo: mantener la sonrisa de Miranda todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asdffdsdfds la verdad no tenía esto planeado, para nada; solo me puse a discutir con mi amiga Cessi de .Cecell-aclaro, yo soy totalmente louranda-y cuando me puse a ver ¡puff! Estaba escribiendo.

Admito que me da un poco de rabia, esto hubiera sido útil para un evento que había; por no mencionar que me cuesta seguir otra cosas y resulta que en 20 minutos hago algo de la nada, ugh.

En fin, me alegro de publicar al menos, y otra vez con una pareja no tan común. En serio, debe haber más louranda.

Gracias por leer, se despide;

Lira.


End file.
